Student Prodegies
by IxHAVExISSUES
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all have the same first period class, everything is peacfull. That is untill a new exchange student named Gaara comes.Will he lighten up everyones lives or will he make their lives a living hell? Rated for language.
1. New Student

_**First story so don't care about being flamed.**_

_DISCLAIMER:WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE WE DO __NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Italics and underline - __'thoughts'_

**Bold - shouting and cursing (in dialog)**

Gaara's POV

'_Oh great another school , another hellish year let's see what are my goals for this year are: vandalize loved school monument, get at least four referrals , get in a fight (plead self defense), and stay away form A.D.D. kids .' _He added at the last moment to himself as he saw a blond boy about his age run by screaming ,"**RAMEN**" at the top of his lungs, while running around in circles around a pink haired girl. She then proceeded to throw her book bag at the A.D.D. kid, while screaming ,"**Shut up Naruto**" _So that's the morons name, _he thought_, ironic his name is a toping on the food he was currently screaming about._

_Regular POV_

The bell rang as the class filled in. A violet haired girl with lavender eyes handed in her paper, and sat in her assigned seat. A bluish-black haired boy with onyx eyes wearing mostly black walked in to the room, all the girls turned in excitement (except for the violet haired girl) screaming things like, "We love you Sasuke!" As the boy sat down. Next to the violet haired girl. All of the girls who were once screaming glared at her. Across the table, a spiky black ponytail haired boy was currently drooling into his textbook as he slept, not noticing his two class mates had sat down. A minute later a new red haired boy casually walked in, whispers erupted through the room. There was a rumor that a exchange student was coming but most assumed it was just a rumor (they had never had an exchange student before).

"Oh, Mr.Subaku good of you to join us" , the teacher said briskly

"Class this is our exchange student Mr.Subaku no Gaara, Miss. Hyugua, Mr.Uchiha will you show Gaara to his classes", She said quickly and then turned to the sleeping boy "**Mr. Nara! Get up this instant!**" "Whuza goin on is it an earthquack?" ,the drowsy boy mumbled sleepily. "No Mr. Nara it's not an earthquack it's pronounced earthquake, now for sleeping in class you will go with the others to escort our new exchange student around campus." "Ok Ok I'm goin", the boy said, and started to follow the other students. "Troublesome ", he grumbled as he stepped out of class.


	2. Classes

_**DISCLAMMER: No. Own. Naruto.**_

_Italics and underline - __'thoughts'_

**Bold - shouting and cursing (in dialog)**

IN THE HALL WAY

"S-Shikamaru you should dent sleep in class", the timid violet haired girl said shakily, this new kid scared her. "Way to go Nara", Sasuke said . "Shut up Sasuke" ,Shikamaru grumbled. " Well you must have figured out their names", the violet haired girl said addressing Gaara ,"That only l-leaves me, my name is Hinata." Gaara, saying nothing, pulled a skateboard out of his pack. Hinata saw the deck tape was black and red, but did not see the bottom, he was off and rolling before she had a chance. He called back over his shoulder, "So are you guys going to show me to my classes or not?" They hurried to catch up. As they finally got to where Gaara had stopped for them.

"Fine I'll walk", Gaara said. "Let's see your schedule Gaara.", Hinata said, "Oh poor you" " What What ?", Sasuke said excitedly looking over Hinata's shoulder. "He's got Kakashi", Hinata said mournfully. "Wow sucks for you", Shikamaru said. "What's wrong with him?" Gaara said curiously.

"Where do I start" ,Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. "He's never…._never_ on time", "Well that's not so bad….", Gaara said. "I'm not done." Sasuke said cutting Gaara off. "He's a pervert, he's the P.E teacher and makes the girls run while he watches, he always has this porno book with him he never puts it down and then th-", "This is gona take all day lets just stop there", Hinata said interrupting Sasuke. Looking at Gaara's next class.

"Oh god no!", Hinata said ,this time Gaara heard real fear in her voice. She handed the paper to Shikamaru who then said ,"Your going to die your just going to die." He then handed it to Sasuke who's eye's widened "Oh god you've got Gai for language arts", "What's wrong with him?" Gaara said, "**What's not wrong with him!", **Sasuke yelled . "Y-You just can't explain it you'll just have to figure it out yourself", Hinata said. "Well it's not all bad", Sasuke mumbled, "You've got Zabuza for woodshop he's a little strict, but he mostly leaves you alone." "And we have math together that's the class we just leeehhft", Shikamaru yawned while saying the last word. "And everyone in the school has study hall after 4th" ,Sasuke said ,"Just meet us at the table behind the cafeteria." "Why is it behind the cafeteria?", Gaara asked. "To keep away from fan girls, you'll probly have some soon the girls at this school are getting desperate, except for Hinata, Hinata's got a brain" Sasuke said promptly.


	3. Kakashi's class and hallways

_Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto or anyone portrayed in this story_

_ITALICS and UNDERLINE: 'thoughts'_

**BOLD: cursing and screaming (in dialog)**

**BOLD , UNDERLINE, AND CAPS LOCK: SHOCK**

yes I'm aware that Shukaku is a raccoon but that won't stop me from calling Garra a panda

**RATED for fangirls and Garra O.O.C and cursing and just well Garra**

"_**Sorry it took so long to update this someone had writers block . "**_

"**IT WASN'T WRITERS BLOCK IT WAS GEOMITRY **--** " **

"_**well then stupid geometry, don't blame us blame school!!"**_

**--**

**FIRST PERIOD: P.E. WITH KAKASHI**

**--**

Regular P.O.V.

As Garra and Sasuke headed down the halls to P.E. They heard screaming. "Run!", was all Sasuke said before he started running down the halls, leaving a very confused Garra behind.

--

**Garra's P.O.V.**

Then out of nowhere a wave of girls screaming things like, "We want you to marry us Sasuke!!", or "Be my boyfriend!!", and even worse "I love you Sasuke!!" Garra truly felt pity for Sasuke, for he just realized what the wave of …… 'things' _were_ **….. ****FANGIRLS **.

Just as they were about to plow Garra over. A miracle happened, the fangirls stopped. Just in time to, because Garra would have been a panda pancake, if they hadn't stopped. The 'things', as Garra so kindly called them, were just staring at him. He was getting irritated with the staring, because everyone always stares at his strange colored hair, but no this was not the case ,instead , they were staring at him because of his looks.

You want to know how he figured that out, when he looked at them with his head tilted to the side. Some of them blushed and giggled , others just started whispering. Just then one of the 'things' approached him. The 'thing' had reddish pink hair, and was wearing very reviling clothing.' _Is that even clothing?' _Garra thought,_ Looks more like scraps of cloth_. Then the 'thing' said, "I'm Karin, what's your name?" "….", was all Garra said.

He then turned around and started walking away. Then one of them grabbed his arm. It was the one who asked him for his name earlier. "At least tell us your name.",' it' said.

"Sorry, but he doesn't talk to sluts.", Sasuke said appearing out of nowhere.

--

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"But I'm not a slut Sasuke-kun!!", Karin said '_Not a slut huh? Ya right, they're all sluts'_ "Oh that's right you're a bitch", said Sasuke with a smirk. "I'm not that either!" said Karin "Oh that's right you're a sluty bitch" Sasuke heard Garra say. At this the fangirls became infuriated and launched after the boys. Garra and Sasuke turned and ran as quickly as possible as he was running Garra pulled out a skate board an launched off, Sasuke struggled to keep up. When Garra was really rolling he pulled out of his pack a slightly more battered blue and black skateboard ,and tossed it at Sasuke "**Here**" he yelled after him.

Catching it ,Sasuke yelled "**But I don't know how to ride this**," "it's easier that it looks "Garra called "**Just watch me**". Sasuke (a little wobbly) started off after Garra as he got going it got easier he realized. They were losing the fangirls now. Sasuke finally caught up with Garra "**Where is P.E at**?" the red head yelled." **Turn to the left and through the double doors" ,**Sasuke called over the shrieks and screams of the fangirls.

--

Regular P.O.V

They turned left and crashed through the double doors into the dazzling sunlight ,and heard a dull crunch as the door closed on the fangirls. Sasuke turned to Garra they looked at each other blankly, then looked at the door then both busted out laughing. Sasuke keeled over in laughter rolled on the grass. Garra was finally able to calm him self down to say "wow you were right about the fangirls."

As Garra said this ,a man with white hair in possibly his 20's walked slowly up reading a thin orange paper back. He turned to look at Sasuke, "the girls bothering you again?" Sasuke who was just able to get control of him self again nodded . "Well there's 5 minuets left of class if you run you'll be able to get there before I do" ,said the white haired P.E teacher.

Sasuke and Garra got up and ran off to the field ,as they got there and saw Shikamaru leaning against a tree a thin line of drool coming off his lip. Garra reached into this pack and pulled out a black marker then kindly drew a nice little mustache for shika's benefit. Garra stepped back and admired his work ,just as Kakashi walked up and the bell rang. "well your dismissed go to your next class" said Kakashi lazily.


	4. Gai's class and WOW BIG TREE!

**So ya the reviews are going great . Some of the reviews pointed out that some words were spelt wrong remember that I checked the story at for in the morning so don't criticize, and another thing I made the last chapter dramatic on purpose. It makes it funnier.**

**OH I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ON HOW HINATA AND GARRA GET TOGETHER SO PLEASE VOTE IT MATTERS!!**

**Another thing it's not MY fault it took to long to get this up, it's the freaking STATES fault.**

**Oh and this IS a high-school fanfic. Just incase ,you know, SOME people, like my friends, are complete and utter morons.**

**Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**

**Longest chap you'll see in this story.**

Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto or anyone portrayed in this story

_ITALICS and UNDERLINE: 'thoughts'_

**BOLD: cursing and screaming (in dialog)**

**BOLD , UNDERLINE, AND CAPS LOCK: SHOCK**

**--**

Regular P.O.V.

**In the hallway**

**--**

Garra and Sasuke walk down the hall just after leaving P.E

"Do you think Shikamaru's coming?", Sasuke said…mainly to him self. "I don't know I just met you guys, and why is he always sleeping anyway?", Garra asked. "Well we don't really know, he's always been like that ,well we think he has a sleep disorder.", Sasuke replied. "Yah, I've got one of those, I'm an insomniac that's why I have these dark rings around my eyes.", Garra responded

"Huh? I thought that was eye liner, well that's interesting but it is Shikamaru's, sort of opposite.", Sasuke said thoughtfully. Garra visibly twitched, "Damn it all, people always assume that and I hate it, it gets really annoying", said Garra with the hatred flowing through his voice.

"Oh sorry I'll remember that.", said Sasuke looking down, obviously angry at himself. "Eeh, its ok, you get used to it after the first forty-or-so times.", said Garra, his mind, obviously, else where.(and no I will not tell you where his mind went XD)

--

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

**In boy's restroom**

--

Shikamaru stands in front of the mirror of the boy's bathroom trying to get the marker off.

'_Oh man what a drag, I hope this isn't permanent. Its not my fault that I fall asleep at school, if I could just stop thinking and fall asleep at night like a normal person's supposed to I'd stay up at school!!'_, He thought, while muttering, "Troublesome.", under his breath.

Shikamaru looked in the mirror, there was no trace of the marker but his bottom lip was rubbed raw.

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru said dully looking at his reflection. His last thought before leaving the restroom was, '_Garra is going to pay for this!! Hinata is an older sibling, maybe she could help me with my revenge._

--

Hinata's P.O.V.

**In math class**

-- '_Man this is ridiculous, I finished forever ago',_ thought Hinata, as she looked at the teacher not really seeing her or hearing her. '_God!! I've got to get out of here!! Well I'll just take a page from Sasuke's book," When in doubt find a fucking way out."' _she looked around the room '_Ok I need a way out, I need a way out, ahh here we go_.'

"M-Miss. Kurenai, I finished m-my work. Do you have any e-errands I can run for you?", said Hinata with a raised hand. "Oh have you finished already? Well you can take these papers to Gai's Language Arts class for me.", said Kurenai with a smile.

--

Regular P.O.V.

**Hallway out side of Gai's class**

-- --

"Hey wait up", Shikamaru yelled, running after Garra and Sasuke. Who stopped and waited for Shikamaru to catch up. Sasuke, then, realized he was holding something, looked down, and saw he still was holding Garra's spare skateboard. He looked at the back and saw an inscription it read:

_Happy birthday Garra-kun love Temari and Kankuro._

"Hey, Who's Temari and Kankuro?", Sasuke asked. "My siblings.", Garra said, with, very, little enthusiasm, "They drive me crazy, man I'm glad they're on that Senior trip." "Oh well I'm out of here." said Sasuke, turning and walking down the hall. "Hey, Don't you have this class too?!", Garra called after Sasuke. "That's why I'm leaving I'd save you, but it's only your second class." Sasuke said, without stopping.

Garra wondered, what he meant by he'd, "save him". He soon found out exactly what Sasuke meant.

When Garra and Shikamaru opened the door they saw a shoe go by and hit a boy who looked exactly like a miniature of the teacher in the back of the head.

"THAT WASN'T VERY YOUTHFULL, NEJI!!" exclaimed the man, who Garra thought was the teacher, while he pointed in the air at nothing in particular. The boy who threw the shoe just hopped, on one foot(LOL just picture Neji hopping on one foot, it's almost as funny as saying Neji giggled XD), to the front of the classroom and retrieved his shoe.

--

Garra's P.O.V.

--

'_Hey that guy( Negi, Nebi, or is it Neji, yes Neji that's it) has the same eyes as that shy chick that Sasuke said "Has a brain". (Yea right no girl I know has, or had, ever shown any kind of even being able fathom a brain.)_, (I am a girl it's just that this is how most boys think)Garra thought,_ 'I wonder if they're related? Ahh who cares I'll think about it later. My heads starting to hurt._

"YOU MUST BE THE NEW YOUTHFULL STUDENT I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT FROM KAKASHI!!" the teacher exclaimed, again much to Garra's worsening headache, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!! I'M GAI I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER FOR THE YOUTHFUL SUBJECT OF LANGUAGE ARTS!!"

_WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY AND SHOUTING!!, _Garra thought but on the outside he looked calm_, HE'S FUCKING INSAIN!!_

"Garra", is all Garra replied, in an annoyed tone. "WELL STUDENTS TODAYS ASSIGNMENT WILL BE A QUESTIONAIR!!" Gai shouted enthusiastically, again much to the pain in Garra's head and ears, the students groaned.

**10 Minuets later**

--

'_This is fucking ridiculous! This guy has got to be kidding, there's not even any one to talk to, Shikamaru fell asleep in the first 2 minutes and I don't see how he could with all of the shouting coming from Gai and mini Gai!'_

Garra sat at his deck dully looking at the paper the that had been set at his desk, as he filled in the answers, he got more frustrated and more angry! They all had the same answers.

Garra's paper looked like this:

Sabaku no Gaara

2nd

May 4, 2008

1. Another five letter word describing young?

Youth

2. Someone who is vibrant and young?

Youthful

This is where Garra found it pointless to continue and stopped writing

Garra had just found a window, and was preceding to try and open it with his pocket knife, when the door opened. Garra had ignored the door opening, and had proceeded in trying to make an escape when he heard, "M-Mr. G-Gai, Ms. Kurenai told m-me to give you these p-papers."

Garra stopped, '_H__e had heard that stutter! It's that Hinuta girl, no Hinaba? No, no, that wasn't it! Hinata that was it!.'_ Garra turned_, Yep that's her, well isn't she lucky, she didn't have to be in this stupid, pointless, and annoying class_, he sat back down, _The window isn't gona budge anyway_.'

"Also, M-Mr.Gai M-Ms. Kurenai told me to get Shikamaru, Garra, and Sasuke to h-help me with some e-errands." Said Hinata.

Garra looked up, this was to good to be true, he was saved. He didn't even have to kill anyone. It's a miracle anyone, even Sasuke, would appreciate it.

He poked Shikamaru with the eraser of his pencil, to no effect Shikamaru just slept on, Garra stabbed Shikamaru with the sharp end of his pencil, Shikamaru muttered something non-understandable. _'Fucking lazy-ass.'_ Garra was getting impatient(is he ever not), "**SHIKAMARU GET YOUR LAZY-ASS UP!! WERE GETTING OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE**" Garra yelled.

Shikamaru leapt out of his desk literally "What is wrong with you? You moron, I was sleeping ",Shikamaru said, rubbing his head where it had hit his desk, when he fell, after he leapt out of his desk.

Shikamaru turned, and saw Hinata "Oh, hey, so it's true we are saved?", said Shikamaru, with little enthusiasm." (he just woke up to a pissed off Garra yelling in his ear wouldn't you be a bit _'off' _after that) "Well, I'm s-supposed to come get y-you so, y-yes you are." said Hinata, shakily Garra scared her.

"**WELL, HALIFUCKINLULA **(that's actually a word)** LETS GET OUT OF THIS DAMN HELL OF A CLASSROOM!!**" said Garra, rather loudly as he ran out the door. Shikamaru sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, and said in a weary voice "Well, we better go after him." "Y-Yeah , I guess." said Hinata, as they went out the door after Garra.

"So, what does Ms. Kurenai want us for anyway?" said Garra, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "She doesn't." said Hinata, a smile on her lips. Garra stopped in his tracks.

Shikamaru and Hinata stopped, one on each side of him. "She didn't stutter?" said Garra, in an disbelieving tone.

Shikamaru, just laughed and said, "That's just her cover, so, she can do what ever she wants, and hide behind the 'shy-girl-who-jumps-if-someone-talks-too-loudly' reputation." Hinata gave them a sweet smile, but Garra could see the menace behind it. _'How could I miss that… she was evil.' _

Garra just shrugged and kept on walking. "Well, I expected a little more reaction, considering your entire view of me has changed." said Hinata, with a smug smile( again hard to imagine XD) "I've had weirder things happen to me." Garra said, simply.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked, "Well, I think we need to find Sasuke so, if he gets found, he won't got in trouble." said Hinata, as they continued down the hallway.

--

Regular P.O.V.

**School grounds by a big tree **(yes the big tree _**is**_important )

-- --

They had finally found Sasuke, sitting in a big tree, reading a Stephen king novel. Garra was about to yell something to him when, Sasuke shouted(again again hard to imagine) "**THATS THE ENDING! WHAT A WASTE OF TIME!"** He threw the book it landed with a dull thud. "Hey, watch where you throw your depressing horror books." Shikamaru called up to Sasuke. "Hey guys, and Hinata", said Sasuke, as he jumped down.

"What were you doing in the tree next to my art class anyway?" said Hinata, with a smug smile(still hard to imagine) "Huh, that's your art class? I just picked the highest tree in school." Sasuke said, with a shrug.

"Wow, that is really tall it must go up like 10 stories or something." Garra said, looking up he turned to Hinata, "Does this school have 10 stories?" "11 actually", said Hinata, with out taking her eyes away from the tree they were all somewhat hypnotized by its sheer height. "We can use this tree as a escape route you know." said Shikamaru.


	5. Misterious Plot and another new student!

_**Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**_

_Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto or anyone portrayed in this story_

_ITALICS and UNDERLINE: 'thoughts'_

**BOLD: cursing and screaming (in dialog)**

**BOLD , UNDERLINE, AND CAPS LOCK: SHOCK OR STRESSING ON WORDS**

**This chapter is going to be a little different so yeah don't be mad.**

**Authors note read it!!**

**Ok fangirls you can die happy now Deidara's in this chapter and his speech impediments are as follows if he's asking a question he says "un" not every other word.-.-() I personally hate doing that it makes the sentence all choppy and confusing to the reader.**

**Also **_**Him **_**is very important. **_**He**_** is apart of The gang's (without Garra) past. **_**He**_** also shall be reviled in the next chapter…maybe.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Still at the big tree**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Why would we need an escape route?", Sasuke asked Shikamaru, not looking away from the big tree. "Oh, I don't know, maybe when a few people I know decide to destroy the science lab **AGAIN**_**.**_"**,**__said Shikamaru, with a great amount of agitation in his voice.

"Nice", said Garra, "What did you blow the science lab up with?" "Nitroglycerin.", said Hinata, crossing her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk. "Wow, the heavy stuff, but I find it too expensive, you get the same result with cheery bombs suspended in kerosene.", said Garra

Shikamaru sighed and thought, _'How troublesome, she's found someone new to argue with, I sure miss __**him**__. At least their arguments made since…' _( _**He's**_ coming in later _**He's**_ important!).

Meanwhile Sasuke leaned against the big tree, he was getting bored. Sasuke opened his backpack as Hinata and Garra argued over what was the best way to destroy a science lab, (Everyone had just dropped there back packs around the big tree ) and pulled out another book (also Stephen king) this one looked like it would be better then the one he had just finished (that one was "Cell") this one is called "The Dark Half." He was on the third page, Hinata and Garra were still arguing, and Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

'_She's got to be kidding, I mean aren't you supposed to be __**NICE**__ to the new kid!' _thought Garra, now the argument was getting really heated. Garra said "Hinata, look it up on the internet and get your facts straight--". Suddenly red lights started flashing, sirens started blaring, and this brought their argument to a halt.

Then a woman's voice started over the intercom, "**Please file to the nearest exit to the front of the school this is not a drill!" "That's Tsunade-sama!!", **Hinata yelled over the sirens. **"Hinata, Sasuke what did you do now ?!", **Shikamaru yelled , trying to get his voice noticed above the intercom. "**Nothing bad enough to cause a red alarm…at least not today!!",** Hinata yelled back, equally as loud. "**This is just an idea, but…How about we get the hell outa here?!", **Garra yelled, louder than both Shikamaru and Hinata.

When they got out in the front, most of the school was all ready there ,they split up and started to ask around to see if they could find information on what had happened. There was a rumor going around that it was a bomb threat or as a girl with brown buns, that Garra asked, put it "It was supposed to be on the side of the school opposite the big tree ,you know the one."

At this point Garra saw a lady with blond pig tails that hung over her shoulders (and her rather large cleavage)…she looked about 27."Attention students," she said, over the murmuring of the crowd "the left wing of the school exploded…fortunately that was the side of the school where the seniors have classes and they're not here at the moment so no cause injuries were sustained, and there's only one day till spring break so you're out of school until we fix it. Now get out of my sight!" she finally finished.

It was now obvious, to Garra, that she was the principal. Garra looked around and saw that he was completely alone, when Tsunade said get out of my sight they took her quite literally. Garra skated off to look for Hinata and the others.

He found them about a block away from the school, in what looked like a little park only it didn't have any swings or anything it was just grass. Sasuke was reading, Shikamaru was sleeping (big surprise there),and Hinata was drawing, laying on her stomach, with the drawing pad laid out in front of her. Sasuke looked up from his book and said casually ,"What took you?". "Looking for you guys! what did you think?!", Garra responded in his usual pissed off monotone. Hinata looked up from her drawing and poked the nearby Shikamaru in the exact center of the forehead. He jumped up like Hinata had slapped him and looked at her with the drowsy pissed off face that you would get if your sleeping over at a friends house and that friend decided to slap you with a fish.

"Well I wish I had know how to do that earlier!", said Garra, just a little shocked she had woken him so easily. Suddenly Hinata's phone rang (the ring tone was "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace) Hinata rolled her eye's opened the phone and said in her shy voice, "W-What is it F-Father?", there was a pause then she replied ,"Yes F-Father, o-ok Father G-goodbye", she then hung up. "Let me guess, your dad heard about the explosion and wanted to know if you were ok?", Garra asked, while rolling his eyes at Hinata's act. Hinata smiled, "No he wanted to know if my cousin Neji was ok." "Hinata and her dad aren't…very close… that bastard", said Sasuke, looking like he was going to cause bodily damage and then murder someone in their sleep with a knife. "Aren't close Ha! More like he doesn't give a fuck", said Hinata still smiling. After that everyone decided to separate for the day, after all they did have all spring break to hangout and they also had however long the construction was taking.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**An hour or so later**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Garra walked into a dark house, not bothering to turn on any lights. He was the only one here so he thought he'd lie down for a second, since he couldn't sleep he'd just lay there most nights trying to relax and erase all thoughts that was the closest thing to sleep he ever gotten, only he couldn't stop thinking about that day ,it was the strangest one he'd had in a long time. His stomach started protesting the lack of food, so he got up to prepare something to eat he looked in the pantry and found some instant ramen.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**At the steaming mass of rubble that used to be part of the school.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A blonde teen, that could be a boy or a very flat chested girl, stood with a pony tail at the top of their head. Admiring the result of their latest "art project". (Ok for the morons, like my friends, who haven't figured it out yet its Deidara) When a red head, about two feet shorter than the blond, walked up. From behind the red head did seem to be Garra only his hair was more of a darker-blood-red color and his eye instead of Garra's sea-foam-green, the other red heads eyes were a dried-blood-red color.

"You didn't have to blow it up, we were ordered to get them out of school for a few days, you brat.", the red head said, in a monotone while looking at the chaos the blond had just recently created. "Well, Sasori-Danna, they're out of school now aren't they, un?", said Deidara. "Well they would have been out even if you didn't blow the school up it is spring break, though it will be a lot easier to spy on them. I'm tired of acting like a student.", said the red head now identified as Sasori. "I thought it was fun! I got be a substitute teacher, but you can't do that your to short Sasori-Danna!" said Deidara, in a mocking tone. "Shut up brat, I'm older than you are." said Sasori, quite angry now.

"I don't know why we are even here, they seem pretty stupid to me." said Deidara. "You're the stupid one brat, didn't you see how fast the Hyuuga finished that test. I switched hers with a collage students, she was done in two minuets! They truly are…student prodigies!", said Sasori, a little louder than necessary. (Bwahaha now the title finally makes sense XD now most of the questions are answered HA!…Except half of them…..also if your wondering about the dots I just like dots) "…Why are you yelling Sasori-Danna, un?, and what about that new kid, un?" Said Deidara, in a puzzled and slightly afraid voice. "He appears to be as smart as the rest of them, he just acts stupid like they do, come on lets go report to Pein.", Sasori responded, then after a second thought added in, "If Konan hasn't killed him yet." "Weren't they supposed to go to dinner and a movie tonight, un?" asked Deidara. "How am I supposed to know?" retorted Sasori, in a sarcastic tone.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Spring Break Adventures**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_It was an interesting spring break to say the least._

_Eventually Temari and Kankuro came back form there trip._

_Garra learned many things like, that Sasuke lived alone his only care giver (Itachi) moved away to do who knows what at who knows were. Then Garra decided to stay there as much as possible (to get away from Kankuro and Temari's constant bickering of course)_

_Shikamaru and Hinata spent a lot of time there, but of course Hinata had to go home at night, Neji tried to beat up Garra, like he dose every boy that comes to close to Hinata ,he did the same to every boy when they first started hanging out with her including____**him**__**!**__(don't you want to know who __**he**____is) but of course they all beat him in the fight except for Shikamaru he challenged him to a game of chess._

_Sasuke got less emo over the course of spring break._

_Garra was able to sleep sometimes about 5 hours a week that's a big thing, fortunately it did all most nothing to the rings under his eyes (have you ever tried to picture him with out those?!) they might have gotten a little lighter or thinner but that is it._

_Shikamaru stopped falling asleep at very inconvenient and strange times, well maybe not stopped but he did it a lot less. _

_During Garra's time at Sasuke's House, Garra realized that Sasuke was a Rare breed called the "Vacation Vampire" as soon as summer, or any other kind of long break starts ,they put black curtains/sheets over there windows, and hold up in their room, staying up till the very early hours of the morning on the computer getting on various different sites and music links. Then sleep till 5:pm and start the process over again. Garra pulled him out side one day, into the sunlight and watched him wither in pain. But alas the month long spring break was no more._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Back to School**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

School had been in for about a week, and they all already had detention (go figure), it was for destroying all the windows in the school by hitting one of the windows with one volleyball…no one knows how they did except them and they're not telling.

Hinata was showing off her new weapon it was a stainless steel pendant in the shape of a very sharp dagger with a skull in the center but could do many things a dagger cannot and never will be able to do. Like the chain can extent to create a whip with little metal thorns in random placement along the side of the whip. The dull edge of the necklace, the part that looks like a dagger, holds a small but deadly amount of poison with an small eject able needle but for instant and easy access, and it can be worn as a bracelet, necklace, ring, and belt.

Garra, of course, wanted to figure out how it worked. So he could possibly find a way to survive it, he waited until she put it down to hit Sasuke up side the head for being a moronic emo. Then he snatched it off the desk and ran out the hall way before Hinata could grab him ,throttle, and quiet possibly kill him. Hinata let out an enraged yell ,and ran after him much faster then it looked like she could go.

"**Give it back damn it!" **Hinata yelled, after Garra. "**Never", **Garra laughed evilly, back at her Garra turned a sharp corner. Hinata didn't see him turn and kept on running. It was a dead end, but it didn't matter because she kept on running. He got to the end of the hallway, and pulled on the chain but it didn't work, he was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice Hinata was running towards him with the intent to kill.

She rammed Garra with her shoulder, then pined him against the wall with the side of her arm under his chin. She actually lifted off the floor about an inch. **"Give it to me now damn it!!", **she shouted, at the top of her voice. Sasuke and Shikamaru picked the perfect time to turn the corner just before she started yelling.

Shikamaru fake gasps. "Hinata! Garra! I never knew, and in the hall way none the less.", said Shikamaru, in a fake shocked but mocking tone. "Wow, Garra, I'm a little jealous." said Sasuke, in the same mocking tone as Shikamaru. Hinata took her arm off of Garra's neck he crumpled onto the floor and gave an gasp for air, his face was red. "ohhh, Garra's blushing" said Shikamaru, still mocking them. "That's from lack of oxygen. You bastards.", said Garra, breathing deeply. Hinata had a light flush on her cheeks the entire time Garra was explaining his lack of oxygen to them. "What's your excuse, Hinata?", said Sasuke, smirking he'd like to see her explain that one. "Do you know how fast he runs, and I was chasing him for like 10 minuets! I'm still out of breath", said Hinata, angrily. She was lightly panting the flush leaving her face. Garra's face was still red but it only looked like a blush and not that his head was on fire. "Now Garra please give it back", said Hinata, while holding out her hand.

"Something's you just can't get back Hinata.", said Shikamaru. Both Sasuke and, believe it or not, Garra started laughing. "Their joke is directed to you too, Garra.", said Hinata, now royally pissed off. " I know but it's so damn funny.", said Garra, still laughing. "**This is all your fault, Garra, you started this!",** said Hinata, now incredibly mad. "Now Hinata, I'm sure you two decided this together.", said Sasuke, this was to much for Shikamaru who fell over laughing. Garra, who was done laughing, stood up "Okay, I've got my breath back, What one do you want to kill? you pick.", said Garra, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I'll give you till the count of three…Sasuke.", said Hinata, holding out three fingers. Sasuke let out a little yelp of terror ,"Come on, Hinata, can't we talk about this.", said Sasuke, holding up his hands in a 'don't-kill-me' gesture. "One…"said Hinata, slowly. That was all the motivation Sasuke needed, he took off down the hall a dark blue blur, Hinata ran after him a violet blur.

"Are you even going to run?", said Garra, sitting down next to Shikamaru. "Nope, you're going to kill me anyways, I don't want to die while I'm out of breath.", said Shikamaru, almost dreamily as if he actually was dieing ,"Isn't death inevitable anyway?", asked Shikamaru. Garra looked at him funny as Shikamaru verified,"…I heard that in one of Sasuke's emo song's once." "Your lucky your so damn funny, otherwise you'd already be dead.", Garra laughed lightly, Shikamaru was about to say something but before he could Garra poked him in the exact center of the forehead, Shikamaru was down it 1.5 seconds laying on the hallway floor sleeping like he hadn't for a week.

Just then, Hinata came back dragging something or rather someone behind her, it was Sasuke tied up in some kind of thick rough shiny rope, his hair was matted with blood in a some places and he had a black eye. "Let me guess, he talked his way out of death with something funny?", asked Hinata, rolling her eyes while dropping the rope she was holding letting Sasuke's legs fall to the floor Sasuke moaned in pain. Hinata kicked him to silence him. "Yep I just decided to knock him out.", said Garra, in a bored tone while shrugging. "Well wake him up. We have to go get our detention leave passes to leave this hellhole they call 'school'", said Hinata, sounding very serious well except at the last part she twitched at the mention of school.

"Tch", Garra made a sound of neither agreement or disagreement, and poked Shikamaru again in the middle of his forehead, he jumped up in a startle as usual. While Hinata started untying Sasuke, he was all ready half way healed. He had just a few cuts left, but his black eye was gone but he still had the blood in his hair.

"Sasuke go wash your hair in the bathroom. we have to go to Tsunade-sama's office to get the detention leave passes to leave and I don't want to have to explain the blood. So unless you want to, Sasuke, I suggest you go wash the blood out.", said Hinata, in a 'say-no-and-die-where-you-stand'. Sasuke walked off grumbling to himself. The newly wakened Shikamaru shook his head and said in a drowsy voice, "So where's Sasuke…..don't tell me you killed him. I don't want to go to court, they'll probably mark me as an accomplice and I don't want to go to prison ,thank you very much. Better have covered your tracks and have a good alibi as well Hinata."

"He's not dead. We can't have an uneven number in our group any way." said Hinata leaning ageist a wall. Sasuke came walking back up the hall, he walked like someone who ran a lot the day before and are now sore all over (that's from Hinata kicking the crap out of him), his hair was still spiky with little droplets of water coming of the tips but remarkably only his hair was wet his clothes were still completely dry. "well lets go to Tsunade sama's office" said Sasuke sounding very tired and upset.

They set off down the hall way Hinata's flush completely gone…but Garra's face was still little red at the cheeks(no body noticed) when the flush would have been gone a long time ago.(wink wink)

They reached her office (ok now Garra's flush/blush was gone p.s the order the were walking in goes as follows Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Garra) Garra who got there first, didn't knock, opened the door. "Ahh Garra and the others, let me guess you ditched detention", said Tsunade, rather calmly sitting behind her desk. They didn't even try to deny it they just nodded. "I see, as you know after the bomb a lot of teachers quit and students went to other schools, well were bringing in new teachers and…exchange students." Said Tsunade. "God not again." said Hinata "Your punishment for ditching detention is escorting the new exchange student around!", said Tsunade with a victorious smile. "Again.", Sasuke groaned, unhappily. "Come on I'm not that bad.", said Garra "True but how bad will the other one be, your not that bad but, what if this new one is worse?!" said Hinata. "Oh my fucking God!(AN: sorry if I offended anyone) you are right!", said Garra, his eyes wide. Shikamaru had fainted (AN: not passed out he actually fainted). "Don't worry, I've already met the lad he is not that evil, and he's not a prep either. So you'll live," said Tsunade, " He's supposed to be on his way here. Right about now." There was a soft knock on the door. "Ahh! Here he is.," said Tsunade. "Another boy." Hinata wined, unhappily. "Come in!" Tsunade said, in a sing song voice.

The door slowly swung open, and the new student came in. They had pale skin almost snow white, long silky black hair with his bangs framing his/her face, and hazel-brown eyes. They were wearing a black shirt with a green and white diamond shaped design with dark blue jeans. "Oh so the new kid is a girl?", said Hinata, in a questioning tone. "No, I am a boy not a girl, and my names Haku.", said Haku, with a surprisingly sweet smile on his face considering being called a girl, if you called Garra or Sasuke a girl you'd probably die where you stood.

**Authors note**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Now wasn't this an important chapter and yes it was your probably wondering who **_**him**_** is aren't you? I'll tell you this **_**he's**_**almost**** a made up character but not quite lets just say he's ****part**** of a character now. I remind you he might not be from Naruto he might be from another anime, that's enough hints don't you think.**

**Someone asked in a review if Sasuke likes Hinata in this and the last chapter it seems that way but its more like he acknowledges she's pretty but there just friends and it will stay that way. Also just so you know Naruto has only a tiny part in this fanfic and it's also is going to stay that way so don't ask**

**Btw I'm sorry that it's several months for this chapter but its going to be that way for a while so don't expect things to change I've been busy with my homework and since schools been in for only five weeks you can assume it's not going to change at least not until everything is settled out at school.**

**I'm sorry but that's just the way it is so Thank you for reading student prodigies and waiting patiently. Now the name makes since huh? **

**Oh another thing sorry I haven't updated in forever I was busy over the summer with another project I'm working on.**


	6. DISCONTINUED?

I must appologize for the following message...  
Ok for any of you who like this story, I must say I'm sorry, my friend and I have lost all motivation to write this story anylonger because, well... english isn't my favorite subject and when was this last updated? thats righ 20 months ago which is 1 year and 8 months ago...anyways another reason is well we're seniors in high school now and if we couldn't even find the time or effor to write this in our junior year, well that was more her fault you see she wasn't even in the same country as me for half a year, then there is no way we could pull this off in our last year of required schooling...but don't fret if anyone wants to continue this story they may I don't really care...but what I've been saying this whole time is well "Student Prodegies" is now officaly discontinued.

Again My appologies,  
Issues

P.s. Disney sort of killed naruto for me, besides I have another project I'm working on anyways. 


End file.
